


Hyung... please make me yours

by Brownieboyisthebest



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownieboyisthebest/pseuds/Brownieboyisthebest
Summary: Han jisung and Lee Minho have been dating for 3 months. Tired of their busy schedule the couple is more than happy for having a free week and finally have some alone time ...ORThe sequel to “Do you think we will be in Dispatch on  January 1st?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Hyung... please make me yours

It’s been 3 months since jisung and Minho started dating. Everything was going okay and the members were all happy that the couple was finally together.

Today jisung woke up like every other day.

Once again jeongin came into his room jumping on top of his hyung

“JISUNG HYUNG WAKE UP C’MON!!!”

“Uh I’m literally gonna fucking murder you one of these days...”

Jeongin laughed sheepishly at Jisung before starting shaking him making the older boy groan.

“Oh c’mon hyung today is the last day and then we have a hole week off! Now hurry up!”. Jeongin said before leaving the room.

And once he saw the younger desappear, the latter sighed before going back to sleep. Okay that part was not true...in fact the boy was already smiling even before feeling another presence entering his room.

“Hannie baby, are you awake?” Minho said while coming inside the room.

Upon hearing is voice, jisung started immediately blushing. ‘Wow we’ve been dating for 3 months and I still get flustered just by hearing his voice... I hate you lee Minho’

jisung was still lost in his thoughts when he felt himself being held by his boyfriend. Minho’s arms grabbed his waist pulling jisung out of his bed and surprised with this action, the younger boy wrapped his legs on the older boy’s waist and his arms in the other’s neck.

“Well hello baby! I could hear you thinking about me even before entering the room” Minho said while smirking. “Oh and let me tell you that I think this was the best way to wake you up you know? I just love our current position too much and it absolutely makes you wide awake too”.

Jisung could feel himself getting redder as he processed the words Minho was saying and so being the shy person he is, the younger opted for hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Y-you can’t just- shut up”. Jisung mumbled, voice muffled since we was still in the other boy’s neck, making Minho chuckle at his cuteness.

“I’m sorry babyboy don’t get mad at me...please?”. Jisung finally looked at his hyung’s face, his cheeks still slightly red and lips forming a cute pout making Minho softly smile at him before giving him a soft kiss on his lips which surprised the younger but he didn’t waist no time kissing him back.

When they finally pulled away Minho gave his boyfriend one last peck on his lips, making jisung giggle cutely at him.

“So I’m forgiven?”

“Yes I forgive you. Actually I wasn’t even mad just... embarrassed since what you said was, you know...kinda true?” Jisung said while looking to the side avoiding eye contact with the older when he felt himself getting red again.

After a few minutes of silence, the squirrel boy started to regret what he had said when he got no answer back. He finally gained courage to look at the older and was getting ready to apologize to him.

“I’m s-sorry Lino hyung I- I didn’t mean to-“

However his words got cut off when he felt a pair of soft lips kissing him again. This kiss being much more rough and hungry than the other they had shared just a moment ago.

The kiss suddenly turned into a make out session. Jisung’s hands that were once in Minho’s neck were now in the older boy’s hair, playing with it and pulling it slightly making the older groan. And as for Minho, the arms that were wrapped around jisung’s tighs, found their way to his ass squeezing and running his hands on it, pulling out of the younger’s mouth the most beautiful little moans that should be considered illegal.

Lost in the moment, When they finally pulled away neither of them had noticed that at some point, Minho had pinned jisung to a wall for support and Han had started unbuttoning the older boys shirt leaving Minho’s chest on display.

“Hannie baby... I think we should stop before things get worse” Minho said still out of breath from all the kisses.

At this jisung whined and starting grinding his hips against the older boy’s one, making Minho groan at the feeling.

“Baby you don’t wanna start something you can’t finish” The boy said, voice dropping a few octaves making jisung whine and try to move his hips again only to be stopped by his boyfriend who had now dropped jisung back to the ground.

“H-hyung c’mon... you were the one who started this whole thing with your new waking me up method”. Jisung said looking at the other with such wanting that Minho had to think twice before actually ruining Han right there.

“Listen babe there’s no one that would want to continue this as much as me believe me” Minho said looking at his boyfriend who was now blushing and still trying to catch his breath, before continuing”But... we have to go to work and I’m pretty sure that we are already late”

“I don’t want too... I wanna stay here with you and finish what we were doing.”

To say that the older was surprised with jisung’s boldness was an understatement. It’s not like he was complaining really cause he loved to see his boy like that... but it was so not the right time.

“Sungie...” Minho said while cupping the younger boys puffy cheeks in is hands, forcing jisung to make eye contact with him. “Babe c’mon just for today and then we will finally have a break for a whole week! Can you do that for me? For us? Please”

And who was jisung to say no to his hyung. “Fine... but you own me lots of cuddles later” he said while puffing his cheeks, trying to look scary.

At this sight, Minho only smiled foundly at him before pecking his forehead and speaking once again.

“I promise you’ll have all the cuddles in the world... and then we can finish what you started by the way. Or are you forgetting you were the one who said that you enjoyed this ‘new wake up method’ as you called it” the boy said while smirking when he saw how his boyfriend was starting to get embarrassed.

“B-but you-you were the one who k-kissed me”

“Well that’s your fault too. Who said you can just say something bold and hot like that and then act all cute?”

Jisung could only blush as the older spoke each time and so to stop embarrassing himself even more he opted for hiding himself in Minho’s chest, mumbling a small “shut up” that yearned a cute and low chuckle from the older.

“Okay I’ll stop but we should really start getting ready” Minho said.

“Fine... go have breakfast and I’ll join you in a bit”

Minho nodded at the boy pecking his lips one last time before answering.

“Right I’ll wait for you in the car. Love you! Oh and also, do you have any idea how hot you are when you’re needy?“

“Love you too hyung now bye” jisung said, quickly turning back and going to the bathroom to get ready and try to avoid being more embarrassed by the older boy.

They were already half way through their free week and much to Minho and jisung’s disappointment, the couple still had no opportunity to be alone.

Jisung had gone away in the first three days to go visit his family. He really didn’t want to go but Minho, being the good boyfriend he is, convinced him to go and enjoy the time saying that it wouldn’t be fair for his family not to see him since they hardly have free time and that they could enjoy the rest of the week after Han coming back. 

The thing was that the day jisung came back, the older boy had texted him saying that he had gone home too for just a few days before and would be back tomorrow morning. 

Jisung found himself completely alone at their dorm. Everyone had either gone to visit their family or was still busy working on their own personal projects. 

The younger was not happy to be alone with no members... no Minho. And god did he miss his boyfriend. So when he got home, he quickly put on one of Lee Know’s hoodie, and went straight to his bed forcing himself to sleep and hoping that this way time would pass by faster.

Already fast asleep, jisung was a bit starled when he felt someone crawl in bed next to him.

However, before he could start panicking he felt an all too familiar pair of arms wrap around his small waist from behind.

It couldn’t be him, he must be dreaming... After all he was suppose to come back tomorrow not today. This is impossible.

Not wanting to let his hopes go up, Han could feel the tears forming in his eyes when he heard a soft voice call him.

“Sungie?”

The younger almost combusted right there.

“Are you awake sweetie?” Minho asked, voice small but so comforting.

It was him, jisung had no doubts now. And so he waisted no time in turning his body to the other side and immediately wrap himself in the older boy. 

He missed him so much, he missed his boyfriend so so much.

Minho was a bit surprised with the action, but he was also quick to hug him back with just the same amount of love as jisung.

“Hi baby boy!” Minho smiled, hiding his face in the youngers boy shoulder and giving him lots of pecks there, “ I missed you so much hannie...”

However his smile turned into a frown when he felt warm tears in his neck and shirt. Jisung was crying.

“Sungie baby, what’s wrong?” Minho asked concerned with his boyfriend.

If anything all the pets names and the way Han could hear the foundness in the older boys voice only made him cry harder.

“H-hyung I missed you so so much” the younger said, voice breaking from all the crying, tightening his grip on his boyfriend.

Minho, had to stop himself from starting to cry too. Jisung looked so fragile... it broke him to see his baby like this. He looked so small and vulnerable. The older started rubbing soothing circles on Han’s back knowing that it calmed him down.

“Shhh Hannie it’s okay... I’m here now and I won’t go anywhere.”

“Promise?” Jisung asked finally looking into Minho’s eyes. His eyes were red and his cheeks slightly puffed.

Minho softly cooed at the sight in front of him before giving the younger a peck on his forehead.

“I promise.”  
And when he saw the younger smile for the first time this night, he couldn’t help but give small pecks all around his face, making Han giggle cutely at him

“Ah baby stop!” 

Minho suddenly stopped kissing him and looked at Han with wide eyes and cheeks just a bit red.

“W-what?” Jisung asked tilting his head to the side curious as to why his boyfriend had such a strange reaction.

“You called me baby” Minho says 

“I- what?”

Jisung could feel his cheeks getting red all of sudden. Yes Minho would always use nicknames and pet names with jisung, but this was the first time that Han hadn’t called the older by “hyung”

“You called me baby” Minho repeats once again. Only this time he had a smile on his face. He was enjoying this way too much.

“O-oh... I uhm is-is- I mean- I’m sorry”

Minho only smiled more at his boyfriend’s cuteness, hugging him tighter 

“Why are you apologizing? I love it! You should use it more often.”

“R-really?”

“Fuck yeah”

Jisung giggled at Minho’s words before bringing him closer by his waist so that he could rest his head on the older’s chest.

“I really love you Lee know hyung”

Minho could feel his heart beating faster. He then lifted the younger’s head from his chest so that he could press a soft kiss on his lips.

Jisung smiled within the kiss and he could feel himself turning into jelly in Minho’s safe hold.

When they pulled away, the older looked at his lover’s flustered state and cooed at him before pressing a peck on his forehead, nose, then on both his cheeks and finally one last one on his lips, hugging him tightly and making the younger giggle at his cute actions.

“I love you too Hannie” He said, running invisible patterns on jisung’s back.

They stayed like that for a while in a comfortable silence.

Minho then looked at his boyfriend and he could see how sleepy he was getting. He smiled at him before asking in a low voice, afraid that it would startle the small boy.

“Are you tired kitten?”

Jisung’s cheeks turned a bit red at the pet name and the older boy had to hold in a laugh at the younger’s cuteness. Making jisung blush was definitely his favorite thing in the world.

Han rubbed one of his eyes with his hand that was barely visible since he was wearing one of Minho’s hoodie that was too big for his petit body, before nodding his head in an answer.

Minho kisses his head before starting to gently pet the younger’s soft black hair.

“You can sleep ji. I’m not going anywhere. I promised you already and I’ll say it again.” He then gave jisung a quick peck on his forehead before continuing “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

The younger boy felt so lucky to have someone like Minho on his life. He then lifted his head from the older’s chest so that he could give him a peck on his lips.

However as he was about to pull away Minho grabbed him by his neck and what was suppose to be just a quick and soft kiss turned into something more.

Jisung was a bit surprised but he still kissed back with as much love as Minho did.

The older then licked jisung’s bottom lip asking for permission to which the younger waisted no time to give in.

After a few minutes, Minho switched their positions so that he could be on top of jisung instead.

Han was quick to wrap his legs around the older’s waist.

Minho started kissing the other down his neck and he smirked to himself when he felt his lover’s grip his legs tighter in his waist and heard a small gasp leave his lips as the older boy licked and kissed in a certain spot.

“Hyung... please” jisung said already sounding completely out of breath

“Please what?” Minho asked tilting his head to the side and looking at the boy under him with an innocent voice, although the way he was looking at the younger was enough to make Han feel himself getting desperate.

Minho’s smirked quickly disappeared as he felt Han grinding his hips against him. The younger was already hard and they had only been kissing.

“Please hyung... ruin me. M-make me yours” Jisung whispered in Minho’s ear in such a small voice , as if it was the biggest secret he had.

Minho groaned in response at his boyfriend’s words. He could feel himself getting hard too.

“Kitty, what you’re saying right now is really dangerous” his voice dropping a few octaves lower, making Han whine and start grinding faster on him.

Minho stopped the younger’s movements so that he could look at his face, before asking in a serious tone.

“Sungie are you sure? I don’t want to rush things... if you’re not ready yet we don’t have to do anything”

Jisung was taken back by the older’s words. He was such a great boyfriend. So caring and considerable for him all the time.

The young boy smiled at him before kissing his lover’s lips passionately and whispering a small “I’m sure Hyung. I want this I promise... I- I want you.”

Minho couldn’t help but smile at him, kissing him on his nose before speaking.

“Okay sweetie, can you wait just a bit? I have to go get some things before we can do anything else”

Jisung blushed at his words but still nodded his head.

Minho gave him one last kiss on his lips before leaving the room.

When the older came back, he had in his hand a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Baby don’t worry. We don’t have to rush anything okay? We have all the time for us and no one will disturb us.” Minho said returning to the bed and going back to the position he was before , giving a kiss to jisung’s lips once again before continuing “I promise you that I will never hurt you and we can stop whenever you want. I love you more than anything in the world and I just wanna make sure that you are comfortable. Okay?”

Jisung almost cried at his hyung’s words, how did he get so lucky to have someone like Minho ?

“I trust you hyung... I really do. And I promise that I will say if something is making me uncomfortable. But I know that won’t happen since I love you so much and know that you would never in a million years do something that could hurt me” the younger said, voice with nothing but love and honesty.

Minho smiled at him before bringing his hands up to cup the other boy’s squishy cheeks and kissing him once again in his soft lips.

“I love you too Sungie”

Both of them smiled at each other before losing themselves in each other’s lips once again.

Minho started trawling open mouthed wet kisses from the boys lips to his neck making the younger blush in all the right places and release some small gasps.

“Can I take this off?” Minho asks, grabbing the hem of the younger’s (his) hoodie.

Jisung nods at him before speaking in an embarrassed and shy voice.

“C-Can I take yours t-too?”

Minho smirks at him before answering him

“Baby you can do whatever you want”

Jisung blushes but still waists no time in taking the other boys shirt off while Minho removes the younger boy’s one too.

Minho once again starts kissing his way down jisung’s abs leaving behind a trail of red and purple bruises.

Jisung’s legs start to slowly brush against the older’s member, making him groan against the youngers skin and start to kiss him more roughly.

Han whined at this and starts running his hands on Minho’s chest and abs, releasing the most illegal moans as his boyfriend continued to mark his body.

There is one particular moan that lights something up in the older boy and suddenly he stops kissing Han’s chest, bringing his lips to his ear, brushing them softly against jisung’s ear lobe, before whispering in a low voice.

“Fuck jisung... you’re making things much more harder. If you’re gonna sound like this all night then I think you won’t be able to walk tomorrow...” biting his ear after speaking.

Jisung let’s a loud whine at his boyfriend seductive words, wrapping his legs around Minho’s waist and grinding fast and aggressively against the olders bulge.

Minho can feel how hard jisung is already. He looks so ruined and they’ve barely started yet.

Minho groans at the satisfying friction, but it still isn’t enough.

“Kitten” Minho says, receiving a loud moan as an answer from jisung, “can I take the rest of our clothes off?”

“Y-yes please hyung, help me”

Minho groans at jisung’s needy voice. In a flash, jisung and Minho pants are gone, leaving them only in their underwear.

Minho’s hand comes in contact with jisung’s hard member and he starts to palm him.

“A-ah Hyung d-don’t stop, please”

Minho smirks at jisung’s desperate state. 

“Do you like that baby?” Jisung only moans in response, lifting his hips so that he can have as much contact as possible with Minho’s hand.

When Minho stops his movements, jisung almost cries.

“H-hyung please...”

“Can I take this off baby?” Minho asks, his hands grabbing the hem of the younger’s boxers.

Jisung nods eagerly, lifting his hips to help the older remove his underwear.

“T-take yours too...” the younger says, blushing at his own words.

“Needy aren’t we?” Minho teases but still does as his boyfriend asks.

The younger looks at his boyfriend who was no completely naked and can’t help the words that leave his mouth 

“Beautiful...” he whispers and starts blushing once he realizes he said it out loud.

Minho smiled at him before kissing him on his lips passionately.

Jisung suddenly gasps as he feels Minho’s hand come in direct contact with his member.

“You like this sweetie?”

“Ah y-yes” jisung manages to choke out between heavy breaths and moans

Minho continues his actions, before feeling Han’s trembling hand stopping his movements.

“What’s wrong baby? Are you feeling uncomfortable?” He asks, voice suddenly with nothing but concern and worry.

Jisung shakes his head hesitantly before speaking in a quite whisper.

“I- I don’t want this to stop...”

Minho looks at him confused, before realizing what he meant. The older smiles foundly at him, kissing jisung’s forehead before speaking.

“That’s okay baby boy. You don’t have to be shy about it. It’s normal not to last very much since it’s your first time... you don’t have to be embarrassed” Minho says kissing his cheeks as a way to show that he isn’t mad or angry at him.

“I know b-but s-still... and also there’s a-another reason...”

The older tilts his head in confusion, but before he can even ask what his boyfriend meant, he feels a hand touching his hard member, making him gasp in pleasure and surprise at jisung’s boldness

“Ah fuck jisung” he drops his head on the youngers neck before continuing “it feels so g-good”

The compliments make jisung more confident, and suddenly, he changes their positions, jisung being on top now, his legs straddling Minho.

He keeps moving his hand to pleasure the older, getting more confident at every groan and low moan that leave Minho’s mouth.

“Hyung”

Minho groans in response muttering a small “yes baby” 

“C-can I suck you off?”

Minho’s eyes that were close because of all the pleasure, shot open at this. When he finally looks at jisung, he feels himself getting harder if it is even possible.

Jisung has his cheeks red, hair all messed up from all the kissing and his lips swollen and wet looking even more shining and irresistible.

“Fuck baby... you look so good” 

Jisung smiles shyly at the complement before asking again 

“Can I ?”

“I’ve told you before, you can do whatever you want to kitty”

Jisung blushes and looks to the side, avoiding making eye contact before starting to lower himself.

Minho can feel jisung’s warm breaths on his member. He thought that he could actually cum like this. That was until he felt Han’s mouth wrap around him.

He was surprised that the younger had immediately started bopping his head up and down on Minho at a fast pace. He couldn’t believe this was the first time jisung was doing something like this. 

“Ah Fuck b-baby boy...”

Jisung hummed in response, sending shivers through Minho’s body.

Minho could feel that he was getting close. He never thought it was possible to feel like cumming this fast.

The older suddenly grabbed jisung’s hair, pulling him back up.

The boy was starting to think that maybe he wasn’t doing it right and it had upset the older.

However, he didn’t even have time to ask since he was suddenly pushed down on the bed and Minho hovered over him, kissing his lips hungrily.

“Sorry baby but I had to stop you or else I was going to cum in your pretty little mouth... and we are far from ending this”, Minho whispered, against jisung’s lips.

Jisung blushed and moaned in response and when they pulled away from each other, he was the first to speak.

“Hyung Im done waiting, I want you so bad”

Minho groaned at Han’s words.

“Okay baby.”

He then grabbed the lube that he had brought earlier and squished a good amount on his hand.

“Sweetie I’m gonna need you to spread your legs. Can you do that for me?”

Jisung nodded shyly but still was fast to do as he was told.

The sight of his boyfriend all marked with love bites, hair a mess, lips bruised and swollen and to top it all, the fact that he was all spread ready and eager to be fucked, made Minho go crazy. The boy was pulled out of his thoughts by jisung’s whines

“H-Hyung hurry...” 

“I’m sorry baby, I got distracted you’re just so beautiful ” he gave a quick peck on his cheek as a way to apologize.

“Baby you may feel some discomfort and it can hurt a bit in the beginning but the pain will go away I promise” Minho said carefully 

Jisung nodded at his words.

Minho started by plunging one finger, jisung gasped and squirmed in discomfort. When his boyfriend noticed this, he started kissing him so that he could get a bit distracted.

When he felt that jisung was getting more comfortable, he pushed in a second finger.

Jisung’s grip tightened on Minho’s biceps.

“It’s okay honey, you’re doing great” Minho whispered against his lips and jisung nodded in response, signaling that Minho could keep going.

Minho started to move his fingers, scissoring and stretching jisung’s hole.

Jisung suddenly stopped kissing Minho, hiding his face on the older’s neck.

“What’s wrong kitten?” He asked still moving his fingers.

Jisung moaned loudly at the pet name and the feeling of Minho’s fingers inside him. Every moan making Minho feel himself getting harder if possible.

“I-it feels s-so good hyung... don’t stop” he said, moving his hips against Minho’s fingers

Minho took this as a sign to add another finger.

Jisung moaned against his boyfriend’s neck before speaking.

“H-hyung please”

“What baby?” 

“I want m-more hyung... I want you inside me”

Minho groaned at jisung’s words, before taking his fingers out of his hole, making Han whine at the emptiness. The older chuckled at the other boy’s desperate state

“Sweetie I’m gonna need you to relax or it is going to hurt more...Can you do that for me?”

Jisung whined but still responded a small “yes hyung”

Minho smiled down at him. “Good boy”

Jisung loved to be complemented, Minho knew that. When Minho moved to get the condom, Han quickly grabbed his hand

Minho was taken back by his attitude.

“What’s wrong ji?”

Jisung blushed, saying something on a low and very fast whisper.

“Hm? I’m sorry baby I couldn’t hear you?”

Jisung let out a sigh before looking up into is lovers eyes with such a vulnerable look that Minho had to stop himself from melting at his cuteness.

“I- I don’t want you to use the condom... I wanna feel you inside of m-me...”

Minho was surprised with the sudden confession and had to stop himself from smiling. After all it was jisung’s first time.

“Baby are you sure? It’s your first time...” Minho said in genuine concern.

“I - I know that but that’s why I don’t want you to use the condom. Minho I love you so much... and I know that you’re the person I want to spend all my life with. I want to feel all of you tonight, I want to connect with you fully today, and I don’t want nothing to keep us apart”

Minho looked into jisung’s eyes, before giving him the biggest smile ever and kissing him lovingly and softly on the lips.

“God you’re perfect...” he stated making jisung blush, before continuing “I love you too baby. And I’m so happy you’re trusting me so much with something as special for you... for us. Just promise me that you will tell if it is hurting too much, okay?”

Jisung nodded smiling at his boyfriend one last time before kissing him again.

Minho then grabbed the lube again before squishing enough for him to use himself.

After preparing himself too, Minho grabbed jisung legs, opening them more for him to position himself in the younger’s entrance.

Jisung blushed at their current position, looking to the side in an attempt to hide his red face from Minho.

However, when Minho looked at the boy underneath him he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

“you’re so precious you know that?”

Jisung looked at him with wide eyes, blushing harder at the complement, and Minho couldn’t help but give a small peck on his lips.

“Are you ready baby?”

Jisung just nodded at the other.

“Baby boy I’m gonna need words for this.”

Jisung almost melted at his boyfriend’s words. Minho still asks for consent even knowing that jisung is more than ready for this.

“I’m okay baby. I promise” he says, looking right into Minho’s eyes.

“Okay sweetheart. Remember to try to relax... I love you”. He says giving one last kiss on the youngers forehead before starting to push inside the younger.

“A-ah” jisung screamed, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Baby please try to relax okay? Hey, hey kitten look at me hmm?” Minho says, voice soft and full of love. 

Jisung, looks at his hyung, tears threatening to leave his eyes due to the pain. But when he sees the loving look of Minho, it’s all Han needs to know that everything is gonna be okay. He trusts Minho more than anyone.

“I’ve got you” Minho says, interlocking his hands with Han’s, and kissing his nose slowly as if jisung is the most fragile thing in the world, before repeating once again. “I’ve got you baby”

Jisung nods in a sign to know that Minho can continue and he’s ready. 

Minho continues pushing himself deeper in the younger. The older gasps at the sensation.

Jisung is so tight that the boy had to actually stop himself from cuming at the feeling.

“Tell me when when I can start moving okay love?”

Jisung kisses Minho’s chest as a way to show that he heard what he said.

Suddenly the older feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. He looks at jisung who kisses his lips, taking the older by surprise, whispering in between it.

“You can move.”

Minho starts moving his hips slowly in and out. He feels the younger scratching his back a bit but it doesn’t really hurt him.

Jisung feels amazing. Every time he thrusts in him, he feels like he might actually cum right there. 

He is pulled out of his thoughts as he hears the younger calling him.

“Min-Minho hyung?”. Jisung sounds so wrecked already. It’s a shame he can’t really see his face since he is still hiding on the older’s crook of the neck.

Minho continues to thrust in him. He hums in response to the younger.

Suddenly he feels the young boy wrapping his legs around his waist moving his own hips to have as much contact as possible.

“F-fuck jisung you’re gonna be the death of me”. Minho says voice breaking and out of breath.

“H-hyung- I - ah fuck” jisung finally looks at Minho and god his boyfriend is so fucking hot, “hyung please... f-faster” jisung whisper in between moans

“Holy fuck jisung.” Minho groans as he processes the words. He grabs the younger’s legs and places them on his shoulders so that he can have a better angle, thrusting as deep as possible in the younger, making jisung moan.

“A-ah hyung please”

“What do you want baby?”. Minho says kissing the other boy, before whispering in his ear.” You look so fucking pretty all wrecked, baby. I can’t wait to fuck you everyday.”

Jisung feels dizzy... Minho is too much. The sound of kisses and skin slapping against each other fills the room. Jisung starts moaning loudly as Minho kept hitting in a certain spot, making him feel something forming in his stomach. He was close

“H-hyung I- fuck”. Jisung stops as Minho keeps hitting his prostate, he’s so close.

Minho could sense that the other boy was close, so he couldn’t understand why he was holding himself up.

“Baby” Minho spoke in between the moans, “kitten why are you holding yourself?”

“Y-you -ah f-Fuck hyung” he just wanted to cum already, “Hyung you didn’t give permission... so I can’t cum yet”

Minho was surprised at the words. He would never guess Jisung was like this. The older had to stop himself from reaching his orgasm as he processed the words that left his lover’s lips. Jisung was so hot

“Baby, you don’t need permission” Minho said, but Jisung only shaked his head in response.

“N-no I- I have to wait for permission.”

“Fuck baby you’re so hot... I can’t believe you’re mine...” Jisung could only moan.

“H-hyung please... I need you to give me permission”

Minho groaned at the other boy’s words before kissing him and speaking.

“You can cum baby, it’s okay I’ve got you”

That was all it took for jisung to cum on both their chests, a loud moan leaving his lips. As Minho looked at jisung who was bitting his bottom lip trying not to be too loud, he couldn’t help but do the same.

“Fuck”. Minho said right before cumming inside jisung. 

Jisung’s legs were shaking so much, he was completely ruined. Minho pulled out of him, laying on his side.

The only sound being the heavy breaths of each other.

Minho suddenly got up, giving a quick peck on jisung’s lips.

“I’ll be right back okay? I’m just gonna grab a towel for us to clean ourselves”. Jisung nodded in understanding.

After a few minutes, Minho came back, already cleaned and in a new pair of pajamas, before going to his boyfriend to do the same.

“C’mere love, let me take care of you”.

Jisung blushed but still moved to the other side of the bed. Well at least he tried to but as fast as he moved he couldn’t help but let out a tiny squeak.

Minho quickly went over to him and spoke with nothing but love and concern on his voice.

“I’m sorry sweetie I forgot that you’re still sore” he said while pouting, bringing his boyfriend to his lap and kissing his forehead.

Jisung giggled at his boyfriend’s cute way of concerning before suddenly realizing something. He was still naked, and in Minho’s lap. He could feel his cheeks getting warm and he really didn’t want to be teased by the older so he decided to hide his face in the other boy’s neck.

“Baby, are you shy?”. Minho asked, lips brushing against jisung’s ear and the boy could feel the older smirking once he nodded his head in response.

“It’s okay Love... c‘mon let me clean you up” he said in a gentle tone

“But hyung I’m so tired”. The younger said finally looking at his lover in the eyes before yawning.

Minho couldn’t believe this small baby in front of him was the same person from just a few minutes ago. Jisung’s duality was the most dangerous thing in the world.

“I know babydoll but this will take just a few minutes okay? Then we can sleep” the older said while drawing invisible patterns on Han’s back, making the younger shiver slightly, but still saying a small “okay” back.

Minho grabbed the towel that he had brought earlier and started to gently pass it and tap it on the younger’s body.

Jisung still being on his lap the intire time with his head resting on his hyung’s shoulder, almost falling asleep already.

“Kitten?” Jisung only hummed in response, too tired to speak, “I’m gonna need you to get off of me just for a bit.”

“Don’t... want to... stay away from...you”. Jisung muttered, tightening his grip on the boy.

“Baby I need to go fetch some clothes and underwear for you. Please? Don’t want you to get cold during the night”

Jisung sighed but still detached himself from his lover.

Not even 2 minutes later, Minho came back with clothes for his boyfriend. 

Even though he was completely tired, the younger could still see how careful Minho was while putting clothes on jisung.

When he was finished he crawled to the other side of the bed, opening his arms to the younger.

“C’here my love, let’s rest now”

Jisung immediately crashed into the older, making his boyfriend giggle at the younger’s behavior.

“Still needy sweetie?” 

“For you... always”. Han said, voice barely audible since he was so tired.

Minho could feel his heart beating faster. He pulled his boyfriend even closer to him, kissing his head, one hand on his baby’s small waist while the other ran circles on his back.

“God Han Jisung, you’re going to be the death of me”

This brought flashbacks to the younger of the day they finally started dating, where Minho had said the exact same thing.

“Hyung”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you so much for tonight... I love you so very much”. Minho hugged the younger stronger before responding 

“I love you too Hannie, so very much”

And that’s how they end their night, in each other’s arms, where they feel the safest and never want that to change.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! The sequel to my first story💖 I hope you like it✨  
> Also I feel like I’ve sin writing this but it was actually very vanilla in my opinion ahah I’m too soft for Minsung (only Minsung actually)👀  
> I hope you like it💖 thank you for all the support🤧💫 stay safe 💫 oh and I hope you have a merry Christmas and new year too btw


End file.
